


Chestnuts — Каштаны

by synant



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie: Skyfall (2012), Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Q хочет идеальный рождественский ужин для Джеймса; но у Джеймса совершенно другие планы.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 3





	Chestnuts — Каштаны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chestnuts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096909) by [Bandersnatch91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnatch91/pseuds/Bandersnatch91). 



> As I have no reply just yet, hopefully this perfectly fine that I had posted a translation of this fic. If not, just let me know.
> 
> Мальчики любят пошалить: римминг и анальный секс, довольно rough, несмотря на флафф.
> 
> Запрос отправлен.

— Проклятье! — выругался Q, когда скорлупа каштана снова не поддалась. Он старался не смотреть на Джеймса, который наверняка насмехался за его спиной. Ничего не выходило, даже чертово приспособление для колки скорлупы не помогло. Принимая поражение, он отложил его в сторону и тихо чертыхнулся. Q хотел, чтобы этот рождественский ужин был идеальным, но пока всё, за что бы он ни взялся, валилось из рук.

Неожиданно чьи-то руки обхватили его за талию и прижали к столешнице, а стоило немного наклонить голову, как на шее оказались тёплые губы, оставившие довольно жесткий поцелуй. Это заставило Q покраснеть, а руки тем временем двинулись выше, обвили торс, пока губы нежно посасывали кожу на шее. Q не сомневался, что там останется засос.

— Возникли кое-какие проблемы, да? — пробормотал Джеймс. Q млел от внимания, которое тот ему дарил. — В чём дело?

Q закусил нижнюю губу, сдерживая скулёж, когда загрубевшие руки коснулись кожи шеи. Он чувствовал, как волоски на теле встают дыбом от удовольствия.

— Дурацкие кашт… — всё, что мог выдавить из себя Q, когда Джеймс ленивым движением коснулся его уже вставшего члена.

— Не думаю, что проблема в них, — Джеймс сжал руку чуть сильнее, и несмотря на все попытки заглушить стоны, из горла Q всё равно вырвался всхлип. — Проблема вот тут. Хочешь, чтобы я занялся ею?

Q просто кивнул; всё, что его волновало сейчас — желание и жажда. Он вздрогнул, сильнее вжимаясь в Джеймса. По сравнению с поджарым телом Джеймса — которое тот с наслаждением показывал, выходя из ванной, каждый раз, стоило ему оказаться в квартире Q, — сам Q был тощим и длинноногим.

Джеймс убрал руку с его паха и — не позволяя другой руке, покоящейся на рубашке Q, сдвинуться с места — выключил духовку. Потом лизнул шею Q и за мгновение до того, как его губы захватили мочку уха, прошептал:

— Не беспокойся о каштанах, позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.

Он попытался утянуть Q в гостиную, но у Q были другие планы: он развернулся и впился в губы Джеймса, словно оголодавший. Его тихий стон был заглушён губами и языком Джеймса, пока они поднимались наверх. Это оказалось довольно проблематично: Q целиком сосредоточился на том, чтобы побыстрее расстегнуть рубашку Джеймса, пока тот подталкивал его спиной вперед по ступенькам.

Они остановились на полпути, потому что у Джеймса закончилось терпение и он прижал Q к стене, а тот обвил его талию ногами; и после останавливались через каждые пять футов, то вжимаясь в стену, то облокачиваясь о лестничные перила. Наконец они всё же добрались до комнаты Q, хоть для этого потребовалось больше времени, чем обычно.

Q не сдержал вскрика, когда его опрокинули на кровать. У него не было времени среагировать, Джеймс в одно мгновение снял с него очки и аккуратно положил их на тумбочку. Когда тот повернулся к нему, Q прочитал в его глаза горячее неприкрытое желание, которое наверняка отразилось и на его лице. А потом Джеймс на него набросился.

Рубашка Q была сдернута через голову и отброшена в сторону, потом его снова толкнули на кровать, и когда Джеймс вобрал его правый сосок в рот и слегка прикусил, это больше, Q понял, насколько сильно тот его сейчас хочет. —. Q мог только выгибаться и комкать простыни, поддаваясь желанию, толкаясь бёдрами навстречу в поисках разрядки.

Джеймс был неумолим и потакал только своим собственным желаниям. Обхватив ладонями задницу сходящего с ума от возбуждения Q и притянув его ближе, Джеймс прижался к нему бёдрами и потёрся возбуждённым членом, тем самым показывая, кто тут главный.

Q не возражал. Обхватив лицо Джеймса ладонями, он притянул его к себе и нежно поцеловал. Это не продлилось долго, и вскоре нежный поцелуй превратился в схватку, но, несмотря на желание, бушующее у них в крови, оба себя контролировали.

Джеймс сделал шаг первым: он расстегнул пуговицу на штанах Q, дёрнул язычок молнии вниз и стянул штаны и боксеры — Q сразу почувствовал облегчение; член был свободен, напряженный, он покачивался, едва не касаясь пупка. Рот Джеймса от одного только вида наполнился слюной. Не сдержавшись, он наклонился и слизал солоноватую жидкость с головки. Q тут же выгнулся навстречу и громко застонал.

Джеймс быстро высвободился из брюк: его член чуть покачивался влево от напряжения. Он облизнул губы и наклонился к одной из тумбочек, где Q хранил смазку.

— Откуда ты...

Джеймс взглянул на Q, и открыв крышку, обильно налил смазку на руки, что пальцы начали скользить. Он слегка толкнул Q, чтобы тот раздвинул ноги и тот с удовольствием подчинился.

— Я — секретный агент, помнишь? Я знаю много секретов, в том числе и где люди прячут такого рода вещи. Один из моих талантов, — он усмехнулся, глядя на Q полными похоти глазами.

Потом он развёл ягодицы Q и наклонился, чтобы языком коснуться входа; мышцы вибрировали каждый раз, стоило языку прикоснуться к ним. От удивления Q метнулся навстречу, желая почувствовать больше, стыдливый румянец растёкся по щекам и носу.

— Джеймс… — заскулил Q. — Не…

— Ш-ш, — рот Джеймса коснулся ануса и его язык продолжил прерванное занятие. Он наслаждался вкусом Q. Джеймс неторопливо одновременно обильно смазывал любрикантом собственный член и доставлял Q удовольствие риммингом. Он мог честно признаться, что предпочтёт делать римминг Q, чем вылизывать любую женщину. Джеймс усмехнулся, когда задница Q взметнулась вверх, а он сам — чтобы сдержать стон, — заткнул себе ладонью рот.

Джеймс отстранился, второй рукой поглаживая свой скользкий от смазки член.

— Не прячь от меня эти сладкие стоны, я хочу их слышать, — приказал он, не отрывая взгляда от Q. — Мне плевать, как громко ты будешь кричать. Я хочу слышать.

— Но… — Джеймс не дал Q договорить, заткнув рот жарким поцелуем, и застонал, стоило языку распробовать его на вкус. Он убрал руку со своего члена и протолкнул один палец внутрь. Мышцы Q медленно сжимались и расслаблялись, позволяя пальцу проникнуть глубже вплоть до костяшек; Джеймс пошевелил им, растягивая и так податливые стенки.

Q дышал загнанно, через нос, так как рот был все еще занят. Руки обвивали его за шею, глаза были крепко зажмурены, он старался не обращать внимание на ощущение чего-то постороннего в заднице. Чтобы отвлечься, он царапал спину и шею Джеймса и, сам того не зная, насаживался уже на три пальца. Но они исчезли до того, как Q смог насладиться ими сполна. Он отодвинулся, желая большего. Джеймс помедлил, сначала поцеловав его в лоб, помог ему пристроить ноги у себя на талии и наконец толкнулся внутрь.

Q поморщился от боли, прострелившей позвоночник, и вскрикнул, поднимая бедра выше и выше, борясь с желанием уйти от прикосновений и остаться на месте и позволить Джеймсу двигаться.

Джеймс издал гортанный стон, прижимаясь губами к подбородку Q и прикусывая нежную кожу.

— Расслабься, скоро будет лучше. Расслабься и дай мне войти, — пробормотал он, поцелуями поднимаясь вверх к губам Q. Q мог только вцепиться в него крепче, когда Джеймс, полностью войдя, начал медленно двигаться. Он всхлипнул и подмахнул бёдрами, чтобы, по словам Джеймса, стало легче.

Вскоре боль исчезла, принося за собой наслаждение, позволив Q сосредоточиться на другом. К примеру, на сексе, на стонах или на лице Джеймса, которое выражало полное наслаждение, то, ради чего Q мог потерпеть. Один толчок, несколько движений руки на его члене — и перед глазами замерцали звёзды.

— Боже… сделай… сделай так ещё.

И Джеймс был рад подчиниться. Оба кончили довольно быстро, выкрикивая имена друг друга и скрепляя всё поцелуем. Немного погодя Q повернулся на бок — всё тело ныло после того, чем они только что занимались — и пропустив волосы Джеймса сквозь пальцы, с сомнением в голосе, спросил:

— Уверен, что не хочешь каштанов?

— Уверен, — пробормотал Джеймс, притягивая Q к себе для объятий.


End file.
